dont_hug_me_im_scared_thefandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Guy
Yellow Guy Yellow Guy is one of the main protagonists of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. He resembles a human. His favorite color is green, which is not a creative color. His father is Roy. He is presumably voiced by Baker Terry. His name was supposedly changed to Shrigis by the Love Cult, and he has an imaginary girlfriend as part of the cult. However both of those things were in a dream, thus not actually being true. Story In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Yellow Guy asks the Notepad how you get an idea. He also paints a picture of a clown, and oil is poured on it. He states his favorite color is green, which the notepad says is not a creative color. Inside their kitchen in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5, Yellow Guy is first seen sitting at a table with Duck Guy. They both notice that Red Guy is strangely missing, but are soon interrupted by The Healthy Band. Yellow Guy at first is reluctant to listen to the foods, but soon succumbs to their brainwashing. He is then shown obese, due to eating Duck Guy. A phone rings, but Yellow Guy does not answer. In Episode 6, Yellow Guy acknowledges that his friends are gone, and goes to sleep afterwards. A lamp comes to life and tries to teach him about dreams, even though Yellow Guy show a big disliking to it. Afterwards, he awakes from a "bad dream" and is shown drowning in oil, like what the lamp said in his dreams. After Red Guy discovers the control center, Yellow Guy is still shown being tortured by the lamp. Red Guy hits multiple buttons in an attempt to get Yellow Guy out. Instead however, multiple teachers (including ones never seen before), are one by one placed into Yellow Guy's reality continuously torturing him to the point where he ends up becoming gaunt. After Red Guy pulls the plug, the timeline is altered, and it shows the first scene in the first episode, except now new versions of the protagonists were created (who are in their their favorite color). What ends up becoming of the real Yellow Guy on the other hand is currently unknown. Appearance He has yellow skin with blue, short, spiky hair (long hair in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6.) and an orange nose. He wears grayish blue overalls (purple overalls in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1) and white shoes (black shoes in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 and no shoes in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1). He wears white and blue striped pajamas in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. Black spots appear on his face, along with losing his hair as the teachers begin rapidly changing in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. Personality He has a child-like personality and he enjoys the sight of nature. He is also very sensitive, which is shown when he becomes incredibly upset when Duck Guy killed a butterfly. He also seems to not be very intelligent, which is shown when he called Shrignold a little baby pigeon and called his dad a computer. He also sometimes questions the obvious and doesn't know the obvious. However, in the 6th episode, he realizes something is wrong, and knows of everything that happened in all previous episodes and constantly tells The Lamp to stop singing. In the sixth episode, he is very scared of Tony the Talking Clock, Shrignold, Colin, and Steak, when they appear.